


Getting to those Corners

by FallenPeony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, Wet Clothing, a bit funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenPeony/pseuds/FallenPeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Eren tries his best to clean decently and try to get to those corners of the window. Levi has mixed feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to those Corners

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this as a break during my studying. Please forgive my crazyness. This is btw my first fic that others can read. Let me know what you think :D

"Urgh. Yes. Almost. There." Eren reaches up with the sponge try to get to the most upper corners of the window. He knows Captain Levi wouldn't be happy if he left out some spots. Little streams of water go down his arms, even wetting his shirt. Good thing Armin and Connie are doing the laundry; he'll need another shirt after this.  
Eren bends down to wet his sponge again in the bucket of water at his feet. He misses the strain of the belts a bit, but Levi had ordered not to wear them so they couldn't hinder him getting everywhere to clean. Of course to the Captain, that was more important than the chance that a random titan appeared and they had to attack it immediately.  
Reaching up again for the other corner, more water dripples down his arms but Eren doesn't really care anymore. He pulls his shirt out of his pants so it won't wet his trousers too.  
Scrubbing the corners of the window, Eren has no idea what is happening outside in the meanwhile.  
***  
"I wish those shitheads would stop making so much noise" Levi mumbles to himself; looking darkly at baldy who is washing clothes with Armin at the moment. Sadly enough, they don't look at him so they don't get the message. Already pacing towards them, he suddenly stops in his tracks.  
Jaeger is washing the windows with a dirty sponge. He is even scrubbing the filth in! As if his life depended on it. Damn those kids these days; don't they learn anything? Levi changes direction towards the building again. But when he gets closer, he stops again and shuffles back a bit to get half behind the little shed standing in the grass.  
The dirty sponge not forgotten, but pushed aside by a more urgent thought. Erens shirt is wet. It sticks to his body, following the lines of his muscles is training. Levi watches Eren as he now tries to reach for a corner, his body stretching to its limits to get there.  
Then he bends down again for extra water and reaching up to the other corner. Levi looks in fascination while Eren goes down with one hand again to grab the underside of his shirt and pulling it up a bit. The bottom of it now circling around the edge of his pants. Eren starts to reach up again and Levi focuses on the place where soon an opening will appear.  
"LEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIII" dammit, Shithead. What does she want now?  
"What, four-eye?" Levi turns his head a bit to try and check Eren again.  
"Oooooohhhh, whatcha looking at that's so important?" Hanji leaves a little pause "You looking at little Jaeger's bellybutton Levi?"  
Levi gives Hanji a drop-dead look "No shitty scientist, I'm not." Sadly enough, he wanted to add. But he kept that to himself.  
Hanji gives him a weird smile. "Stop that creep" and with that, Levi paces off into the building, where he'd tell Jaeger off for using dirty water.  
…After he has observed him from the doorway a bit more so he knew exactly what Eren was doing of course….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
